Like An Egyptian
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Kendall is a Jewish teen enslaved by Egyptians and the Pharaoh seeks some private time with him. KENLOS


**Can not believe I'm writing this, but by God it's happening. Got the idea from watching Cats 101 on Animal Planet. Yeah, that seems really weird doesn't it? But you may be able to figure out the connection when you read. If anything, I hope this makes you guys laugh at my attempt at different time period sexiness. Smh. Oh, and this may get a little confusing, so I'll help out here: The setting is biblical Egypt way back when the Egyptians enslaved the Jews. And YES, Carioshell is a REAL Eg****yptian name thank you, I wasn't just making dumb shit up, haha!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

The teenager struggled softly against his shackles, eyebrows knitted as one of the soldiers clamped a golden collar around his pale neck, a long, equally shiny chain attached to it. "Where are you taking me?" The blonde haired boy asked, feeling the two larger men tugging along at his binds, leading him out of his holding area. They were very intimidating; large muscles and mean faces. The young Jew had never seen skin as dark as theirs...until the invasion.

Kendall had been at the Holy Temple with his family, praying, when suddenly the doors burst open and in swarmed at least twenty of the scariest men the teen had ever laid eyes on. He screamed for his parents when he watched the soilders drag them away, along side his younger sister.

Sadly, he hadn't seen them since then.

"Keep your mouth shut, Jew." One of the men pulling him along spat out in a thick, heavy sounding accent that Kendall hadn't known existed until he came to this place. He understood it to be Egypt, but he had no idea where he was at the moment or where he was headed. For about a week now he had been kept in a small, dungeon like room, only coming out of it to help build the structures outside of where he was living. He thought he heard one of his fellow slaves call the buildings _pyramids_, but he wasn't sure.

After walking up what seemed to be thousands of stairs, the three had reached a pair of enormous doors, painted and sculpted with the most ornate artwork Kendall had ever laid eyes on. One of the men stepped forward and opened up one of the gigantic entrance ways, letting his colleague and Kendall through it before himself.

The giant room they walked into was so bright that Kendall had to squint his eyes when he came in, gold lining about almost everything, the light from the open windows making everything glitter and glisten among them. After being locked in a damp and dark cellar for a few days, hours on end, the teen was not used to this whatsoever.

"Ahh, I see you've brought him to me."

The voice was smooth and unhitched, the man's accent very fluid and natural to the ear. Finally adjusting to the harsh light of the room, Kendall looked forward and saw the man who had spoken a moment before. He was seated on a throne, raised up higher than the floor to indicate that he was defiantly in charge. On his head was a large hat, matching everything else in the room, a bright gold color. He wore a cream colored tunic, the neckline coming up to his throat in a golden collar, matching the sandals strapped across his feet. The man looked young, in his early twenties, his skin a dark olive color, much lighter than everyone else's. Two beautiful women stood on either side of him, one holding a stone cup of wine, the other fanning him with a large palm leaf. In the man's lap was a strange species of cat that the teenager had never seen before; bald with large pointed ears. It looked like something out of a horrific dream. Kendall felt uneasy at that very moment, realizing he was in the presence of the Pharaoh.

"As you've requested, King Carioshell." The man to Kendall's left spoke respectfully, a total contrast from the way he talked to him on the way up to the room. Suddenly, the Pharaoh rose from his seat, uncrossing his legs and making his way down the small set of stairs leading to his throne and towards Kendall. The teenager felt his gut tighten as King Carioshell stopped in front of him, narrowing his dark brown, eyeliner smeared eyes at the blonde.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Kendall shakily spoke, immedietly regretting it when both of the soldiers whipped their swoards from their holsters, pointing them at his neck.

"Do NOT speak to the Pharaoh unless you are spoken to first!" One of them shouted, their deep voice booming through the large room. The King glanced at both of them, bringing his hands up to push their weapons away slowly.

"It's quite alright boys," King Carioshell smirked, looking at Kendall for a moment longer, before reaching out and taking the chain connected to the teenager's throat in hand. "Undo his shackles and be gone." He motioned, watching as the two soldiers uncuffed Kendall's hands and ankles, but stopped them as they went for his neck. "Leave it."

The skinny boy's green eyes were darting around the room as the Pharaoh began to walk him toward a much smaller door to the far side of his throne. King Carioshell looked back at the two women who stood idly at his previous seat. "Go with them," he nodded towards the two men who brought Kendall. As thy hurried off, the King opened the regular sized entrance, striding in and tugging Kendall softly along behind him.

As the door shut, Kendall looked around the room, gathering that it must have been the Pharaoh's private chambers. He turned slightly, seeing King Carioshell remove his large head dress, exposing that he had shortly cut black hair. "King Carioshell, what have I done wrong?" Kendall asked, his hands coming to his neck and adjusting the uncomfortable collar he still wore around it.

"Please, you don't have to call me that. Call me...Carlos." the man smirked, fisting up the chain in his hand and pulling the teen towards him. Kendall stumbled forward, his body growing even tighter in anxiety as he was in such close proximity to the king, not to mention he was only wearing what looked like the bottom half of the Pharaoh's tunic. "Stop worrying, you've done nothing wrong Kendall."

The room was incredibly hot, much like the rest of Egypt, and Kendall began to feel a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. "Let me get to the point," Carlos bit down on his bottom lip, holding it there for a moment as he let his eyes slide over the Jewish boy's pale skin. "You're my slave, so I get to make you do whatever I please."

**Paha, oh man. **


End file.
